Austin and Ally And Hollywood Heights Became Bestfirends
by Jasper-precabeth-lover
Summary: This is a crossover between Austin and Ally and Hollywood Heights and me and PuppyLover52 is working on it together so it will be on both of our accounts and btw Loren and Mel and Adam already graduated it in this story they had a fast ceremony Saturday before they left and Eddie was there and just say he didn't get arrested let's just say Chloe came and risk him free early.NoChloe


Summary

This is a crossover between Austin and Ally and Hollywood Heights and me and 24-7 hollywood heights lover areworking on it together so it be on both of our accounts and btw Loren and Mel and Adam already graduated it in this story they had a fast ceremony Saturday before they left and Eddie was there and just say he didn't get arrested let's just say Chloe came and risk him free early and Chloe isn't mention in this story at all Hope You guys like it please review

AN

Hey Guys this is a crossover between Austin and Ally and Hollywood Heights and me and PuppyLover52 are working on it together and I hope you guys like it or better yet Love it

This is a Video Go thourgh for the Miami Beach House

www. wellcomemat hdpopup/B1D60B02D2/

Picture of LA HOUSE

www. premierlaproperties property-previously-listed/22/277-St-Pierre-Bel-Ai r-CA

AN: delete the spaces

Love

24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover

PuppyLover52 AN

hey guys hope you like this crossover and I hope you guys review because 24-7 Hollywood heights lover is an awesome writer and me and her would love it if you review

* * *

Chapter 1: Austin and Ally and Eddie and Loren Meet

Loren and Eddie where on the plane they just landed two minutes ago and they were exhausted but they got to the hotel and slept for a couple hours but Kelly came in and said  
Kelly: Hey guys guess what  
Loren: What Kelly  
Eddie: What!  
Kelly: Sorry Guys I didn't mean to wake you  
Loren and Eddie: It's ok but what do you want  
They Laugh and Kiss another and Kelly cleared her throat  
Kelly: I got super great news  
So they just nodded so she can go on  
Kelly: Do you know Austin Moon and the songwriter Ally  
Loren: OMG I love their music  
Kelly: Yea I love them they are so good but not as good as my client  
Loren: Aw thanks Kelly  
so she gets up and hugs her  
Loren: So is that all you wanted to tell us  
Kelly: No it's Part of it  
Loren: Ok so go on  
Kelly: You know they are a part of star records  
Loren: Yea I heard of them before  
Kelly: Yea they ask if you guys can go over to Miami after the concert in New York  
Eddie and Loren: Ummm Lets us think about it  
Kelly: Ok but tell me and Jake after the concert  
Eddie and Loren: K  
Two Hours pass  
She was getting ready for the concert and Eddie came in and said  
Eddie: are you ready  
Loren: Yea i think so  
Eddie: So did you think about going to Miami  
Loren: Yea I did I think I am going to do it are you in  
Eddie: Minus well since you are going I can't spend a day without you after me went missing and that  
Loren: Awe your so sweet and I agree with you  
So then they stand up and kiss and Kelly interrupted again and with others but Kelly said  
Kelly: Come on Loren you need to get on stage  
Loren: Ok Ok I am coming  
So they all walk out Eddie and Loren hand in hand and Nora and Max hand and hand and Jake and Kelly on their tablets like usually  
So they arrived at the stage and got their and she sang her heart out and invited Eddie up for if there was no music and he accepted it.  
2 hours pass after all that and Loren and Eddie said  
Loren and Eddie: Hey Kelly and Jake come here  
Kelly and Jake: Ok and yes  
Eddie: We wanted to tell you we want to go to Miami  
Kelly: Yes thanks guys and get a goodnight sleep and tomorrow back to the plane to Miami  
Loren and Eddie: Ok bye guys  
So Loren and Eddie left and went to the hotel and ate and then got dress and went to bed  
Next Morning  
They waked up and got dress and they were ready and head out with everyone to the plane and went to Miami  
Nora and Max just wanted to stay in New York to travel around alone and together  
They arrived to Miami and went to see the lead of Star records Jimmy Star  
So they arrived and they saw Jimmy and now they are on their way to see Austin and Ally with Jimmy they walked in to Sonic Boom and went to the Practice room and saw them practicing I am thinking of you and Jimmy said  
Jimmy: Austin and Ally  
So Austin and Ally turn around and Jimmy said

Jimmy: I will like you to meet…

He got cut off by Austin and Ally and they said

Austin and Ally: Omg you are Loren Tate and Eddie Duran  
Eddie and Loren just Laughed and nodded and they said

Eddie and Loren: Yes we are and it's very nice to see you

Austin and Ally: Yea it is very nice to see to you guys to

Eddie: So what where you singing

Austin: Thinking about us

Eddie: That's a very catchy song

Loren: Yea I agree with him I really like your song you guys wrote

Austin and Ally: Thanks so what bring you guys here  
Eddie and Loren: Jimmy

Then they all look at Jimmy and said

Jimmy: Oh I didn't tell you guys because I wanted to keep it a surprise

Austin: Thanks Jimmy

Jimmy: Welcome Little dude

Eddie: So wait do you guys have a manager

Austin and Ally: Yes and No

Eddie: What is that supposed to mean

Austin: Our friend Trish is our manger but she 16 not qualified to be one but we still love her

Trish: Aw thanks guys

Loren and Ally and Kelly jump and the guys were laughing including Trish and Ally hit Trish for scaring her and Austin for laughing and Loren hit Eddie for laughing to

Trish: Omg Eddie Duran and Loren Tate are in the practice room omg

Ally and Austin: Wow Trish I am surprise you didn't notice them

Trish: Sorry I was too busy laughing

Then she started laughing again

Austin and Ally Yelled: Trish

Trish: What

Ally: It isn't funny you scared me

Loren and Kelly: And Me

Eddie: (Laughing) Loren jump right into my arms

Austin: (Laughing) Even Ally

They all started to laugh

Then Loren and Ally said

Loren and Ally: Hey

Then they punch them in the arm

Eddie and Austin: Ow

Ally and Loren: Like it hurt

Eddie and Austin: What it did hurt you girls have a strong punch

Loren and Ally started Laughing and after they were finish Loren pulled Eddie in for a kiss and Ally pulled Austin in for a kiss to

So they both were kissing for a While until they got interrupted by everyone standing there

So they all broke apart and Loren as usually broke apart with a smile spreading across her face and Ally did to

Trish said to Eddie and Loren

Trish: I didn't know you guys were going out

Eddie: Yea we are since my birthday and it been on the magazine forever

Trish: What I never saw it

Ally: Trish you have to admit it you are kind of blind because I saw it

Trish: Ok Ally I admit I am blind

Loren: you remind me of someone

Trish: Who

Loren: My best friend Mel

Eddie: Yea she kind of does

Loren: do you love to talk

Austin: Yes but Ally worst when you get to no her

Mel: Loren is the same way when she isn't shy in front of you

Ally and Loren: HEY

Then Ally and Loren hit them again and Austin said

Austin: Stop hitting me that hurts

Eddie: That wasn't me

Loren: Then who was it

Mel: Me

Then Loren turned around and said

Loren: Omg Mel you are how did you know we were here

Mel: Kelly called me and said you are going to be here for a while and said you needed someone beside Eddie here and I brought Ian with me to

Ian: What's up Mate?

Then Dez walk in with a surprise face on and said

Dez: I like you accent

Ian: Thanks Mate

Dez: You got to teach me that

Then they all laugh and Ian said

Ian: Later

Dez: Ok

Eddie: Hey Man

Then Eddie gave him we need to talk eyes and he rolled his eyes

Loren did the same to Mel

Trish: Austin is right you do talk a lot

Ally: Ok I can admit it is true

Loren: I only talk a lot around you Mel because you bring up all the subject for us to talk about

Mel: Yea true and I know I talk a lot so who did you compare me with

Loren: Trish

Mel: Who Trish

Trish: Right her

Mel: Yea you are right we probably can be like best friend

Loren: That spot taken

Mel: You can have more than one best friend like you did

Loren: Yea True and Ally probably can be my best friend because we have a lot in common

Austin: Wait you had stage fright

Eddie: Yes

Austin: How did you not run off the stage?

Loren: I did and Mel has it on video

Austin: Can I see

Loren laugh and said

Loren: No it's too embarrassing to me and I don't even let him see it

Austin: oh so how did you get rid of you stage fright

Loren: Eddie gave me a speech and told me to just look in his eyes because I always sang to him on my wall

Austin: That is a great idea and you didn't run off

Loren: Nope

Ally: You write song to

Loren: Yup and so does Eddie

Jimmy: That's what you guys are here for

Loren and Eddie: What are we here for?

Kelly: To perform

Loren: Oh ok is Eddie performing

Jake: He can if he wants and your opening act is Austin and Ally

Austin and Ally: ARE YOU SERIOUS

Jimmy: Yup

Jake: Oh and you guys why you are her you can hang out but write songs to

Eddie and Loren: Ok fine with me

Kelly: I JUST GOT A BRIGHT IDEA

Everybody: What

Kelly: If Austin and Ally are good opening up for you they should hope up for you tour

Loren: That's a great idea

Eddie: I agree with Loren

Jimmy and Jake: Me 3

Dez and Ian and Trish and Mel: Me 4

Jimmy: So Austin and Ally do you agree

Austin and Ally: Yes

Loren and Eddie: Ok

Then Loren look at Eddie and Kelly and said

Loren: I am tried I am ready to go to the hotel

Eddie: Yea me to

Kelly: Ok come on we can go back to the hotel

Mel and Ian: Finally I am tired to

Then they all said goodbye and Kelly gave a card to Jimmy and Austin and Ally and Trish and Dez were the were staying and it said

******Eddie Duran's House**

******LA House**

******277 St Pierre Rd, Los Angeles, CA**

******Miami House**

******100 PALM AV, Miami Beach**

(AN: This is not his real house and the LA house will come in the later of this story)

So They went home and when they got home Loren hug Eddie and said

Loren: How didn't I know about this house

Eddie: My Personal Secret

Loren: Oh Ok I am going inside to look around and then when I hit the bedroom I am going to bed

Mel: Agree

So they tour the house and they were amazed and Eddie Laugh when he heard Jake said

Jake: Finally I have a place to put stuff and work in Eddie house

Loren Laugh after she heard it and when she went to the bedroom she was amazed and then she fell asleep

* * *

I hope you guys review me and PuppyLover52 will Love it

Here goes the Video for the Miami house

www. wellcomemat hdpopup/B1D60B02D2/

Picture of LA HOUSE

www. premierlaproperties property-previously-listed/22/277-St-Pierre-Bel-Ai r-CA

AN: delete the spaces

Love

24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover

PuppyLover52 AN

hey guys hope you like this crossover and I hope you guys review because 24-7 Hollywood heights lover is an awesome writer and me and her would love it if you review


End file.
